


moments leading

by randomcanbian



Category: Barking Dogs Never Bite (플란다스의 개)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcanbian/pseuds/randomcanbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people, Jang-mi falls for her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments leading

Vapor seeps from between her lips, floating, fading, gone in a moment’s time.

It’s mesmerizing. And it’s not just the smoke.

Jang-mi stares, feelings she’d rather not deal with stirring in her chest. _Of all the people_ , she thinks, _it had to be her_. She bites her lips to stop the sigh filling her head from leaving her mouth.

“Eh?” Hyun-nam asks, one part curious, two parts alarmed. “Is there something on my face?”

“I think…there’s something moving in your hair.”

Hyun-nam rises like a rocket, eyes wide as she frantically runs her fingers through her hair. The brief, panicked noises she makes echoes in the calm of the forest, and is only cut short when she catches the grin breaking on Jang-mi’s face.

“You are so, so mean,” Hyun-nam says, scowling.

_You’re just too cute to not tease_ , Jang-mi wants to say. Instead, she settles with, “And you are so, so gullible.”

The scowl on Hyun-nam’s face deepens, and she shoves Jang-mi, who barely moves an inch. In a last ditch attempt at revenge, she drops herself into her best friend’s lap. This effectively wipes the smirk off Jang-mi’s face—not because of her weight (because, really, how much does a skinny thing like Hyun-nam actually weigh?) but because she has her arms wrapped around Jang-mi’s shoulders, and she more-or-less has Hyun-nam in her arms, and their faces are, frankly, kissing distance, and, god, does she really have to deal with this shit?

Jang-mi stands up from the log she was sitting on, and lets Hyun-nam roll out of her lap. She stares up at her with the _most offended_ look on her face, and it sends the butterflies in Jang-mi’s gut all in a tizzy.

_I’m fucked_ , she thinks.

She prods Hyun-nam’s leg with her foot. “Come on, we have to get to the peak by lunch, if you want to be home by nine.”


End file.
